New Makkah Welcomes Those In The Pursuit Of Happiness
CEO of AEGIS Corporation, William J. Vandeveer, travelled to New Makkah, Haalsia yesterday to directly speak to the New Makkah residents alongside other members of the AEGIS Committee(Board of Directors). CEO William J. Vandeveer spoke from the New Makkah Corporate Headquarters unto the residents of New Makkah, with what he said being broadcasted throughout Haalsia. William J. Vandeveer spoke about the plans for New Makkah, including the foundation of the New Makkah Police Department and the appointment of the first Mayor of New Makkah. The speech was made in both Fallish and Haalsian. Excerpt from the speech: Originally posted by William J. Vandeveer: Might I just say that this is being broadcasted throughout Haalsia, as a message to anyone displaced by war, or for those who wish to move on. I must say, New Makkah is an inclusive place, there is no discrimination here, everyone is equal here. I personally invite those who want to come, New Makkah can house you, it can feed you, it can give you jobs with fair wages, and we can certainly give your children education. '' ''Moving on, I would love to address the residents of New Makkah, I am announcing that throughout the coming years, AEGIS Corporation will be making improvements to New Makkah. Starting with the appointment of the first Mayor of New Makkah, Mr. Fuad Masum, a popular choice by you the residents. AEGIS Corporation will also begin the the construction of four new factories, allowing more jobs to exist for those wishing to find easy employment with a fair wage. The AEGIS Corporation will also be opening new food and general stores to allow for more employment options and to make life easier for you, the residents of New Makkah. Of course you are under the brilliant protection of the AEGIS Security Concepts, the Committee and I felt it best if New Makkah had its own police force, the New Makkah Police Department. The NMPD will be made up from the best of the Security Concepts, this is because your protection is a top priority. The Committee and I are also happy to announce that planning for the New Makkah Education System is nearly finished. When finished, the New Makkah Education System will allow for your children to really be educated by top-of-the-line education, following the highest standards of the Empire. Once finished, there will also be daycare services for those who want to work but cannot because of your little ones. This is part of the AEGIS commitment to Haalsians in need or want of a better life. I speak to all Haalsians when I say that New Makkah is a safe and growing environment, flourishing with excellent diversity. I invite anyone and everyone to come to New Makkah in pursuit of happiness. After William J. Vandeveer was done speaking, the residents gave him applause while the first Mayor of New Makkah was invited to speak. The Mayor spoke about finally finding a place where he was not discriminated, this place is called New Makkah. The speeches of both the CEO and Mayor were broadcasted throughout Haalsia in the hope of showing Haalsians around the state that New Makkah welcomed them all with open arms, with jobs, food, a home, and safety from all that would seek to hurt them. Category:The Imperial Constitution